comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Human colonies (Earth-5875)
The human colonies are a series of planets and moons that were surveyed and colonized by humanity across the Orion Arm of Milky Way for over 400 years of superluminal and slipspace travel after two centuries of expansion through their home system, Sol. These planets formerly fell under the jurisdiction of the Unified Earth Government, but came to be under the United Nations Space Command from 2525 to current day with the start of the First Contact War. Together with Earth, the human colonies are referred as "Earth and Her Colonies", and are divided between the Inner Colonies and the Outer Colonies. History Interplanetary age After World War II, and for the next 60 years, both the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (which succeeded by the Commonwealth of Independent States) started to compete for power and influence against each other in a period of time known as the Cold War, a non-declared war that led to an arms race and the continuous evolution of human weaponry and destructive potential, both in technology and military tactics and doctrines. One of these developments came to be during the Space Race, with the USSR launching the first satellite and sending the first human, Yuri Gagarin, to space, officially propelling humans as spacefaring, rising to Tier 5 in the scale of Technological Achievement Tiers. The US launched the first human, Neil Armstrong, to the Moon, surpassing the Soviet Union's capabilities, which, after its downfall, effectively made the United States the biggest worldwide influence, something that shaped human society forever. With the new space technology, humans were able to immediately explore the space that surrounded their planet in the 20th century, through the advance in population that went beyond the natural capacity to sustain civilization. This culminated into numerous conflicts over resources, economics, politics and religion on Earth, leading to numerous conflicts. These eventual tensions heavily pressured the species for the centuries to come, with the rise of the Unified Earth Government, which took over the space colonization, exploration, and the representation of the human race. The subsequent Interplanetary War in the 2160s saw a major change in direction for the governance of humanity, with a vicious conflict which spanned through the solar system, leading the UEG to fully develop in a true governing body to lead majority of Earth's nations. ''Domus Diaspora Led by Mateus Silva, the launch of the Ares One mission on Mars saw the discovery of element zero in the Deseado Crater. After decades of study, the rare material aided in the discovery and development of dark energy in 2191 and slipspace travel in 2212 by scientists Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa of the Ishtar Collective, helping the UEG and its UNSC to explore and colonize planets beyond the solar system, which put an end into the population worries on Earth. and Wallace Fujikawa winning their Nobel Prize in Physics for the discovery of Slipstream space.]]This expansion, which would be named [[Domus Diaspora (Earth-5875)|''Domus Diaspora]], or the "Golden Age", ushered a new era for mankind, with many of their new colonies, such as Reach, becoming mainstains and offering not only new homes but also deposits to many goods, such as titanium. The expensive implementation of technology, such as construction and development of ships and vessels ensured interstellar travel, communication, and trade, as well as the creation and introduction of synthetics in the market through large conglomerates such as the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and the Tyrell Corporation, who took over many of the manual labor and fields complicated for a normal human to operate. The initial interstellar colonies became known as the Inner Colonies, and were made of 115 planets located near the Sol system, colonized during the initial expansion of the UEG, from 2212 to 2280, which started with the launch of the colony ship ''Odyssey'' and its landing on Reach, in the Epsilon Eridani system. From there on, the colonization of Epsilon Eridani and other nearby systems commenced. Duo to the initial highly expensive nature of slipspace travel, those who became colonists had to pass through rigorous sets of training and exercises to prove apt enough for travel. With time, such idea grew that the Inner Colonies were home to the elite of humanity: the brightest and best. The Outer Colonies were the next batch of colonies, and were founded from 2280 to 2310. However, unlike the Inner Colonies and its inhabitants, which were widely known as humanity's "best and brightest", the Outer Colonies didn't had the same luxury. Because of the multiple contractors behind the colonization processes, being more in resources rather than habitation, many colonists were selected to live on them based on crimes or either illegally immigrated. Some others even went to them in order to escape the control of Earth. The colonists' dissatisfaction towards the UEG were expressed either through civil unrest such as tax avoidance, or, in extreme cases, terrorism. Another common practice was the colonists' refusal to register birth and death dates to the CAA, which made determining the size of the Outer Colonies' inhabitants impossible. Vaccination programs were held across the colonies, which was secretly used to catalog children's DNA which were to drawn possible recruits for the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs. They resented the UNSC, but had a fresher spot for the CMB. Secession As the UEG became more dependent on the Outer Colonies with each passing day in order to supply Earth and the Inner Colonies, tensions only grew as soon as the CAA started to increase taxes and trade restrictions, and Earth lost its logistical ability to control distant colonies. By 2490, the number of Outer Colonies surpassed the numbers of the Inner Colonies, leading to many inhabitants of Earth and Inner colonists to feel threatened in a way with the increasing hostilities of the Outer Colonies. While some though that a peaceful solution would resolve the problem, others were more pessimistic. The final straw was when the UNSC increased its presence in the Outer Colonies to stop any rebellion or riot, which only served to finally break various attacks that began the Secession. First Contact War Following the loss of contact with the Outer colony Shanxi on April 20th, 2525, the CAA scout ship ''Argo'' was sent to investigate the occurrence, but never returned. The CAA then sent its Battle Group 4, led by Captain Maribeau Veredi, to investigate. The team discovered Shanxi has been attacked and glassed by the Covenant, as one of their ships attacked them as soon as they exited slipspace. Veredi and his vessel became the only survivors as soon as they returned to Reach. This marked the beginning of the First Contact War, a deadly 28-year old conflict against the Covenant, which saw the destruction of hundreds of human colonies, the deaths of billions of civilians and military personnel. The Outer Colonies were almost all annihilated by 2537, leading the Covenant to attack many of the Inner Colonies, until they were able to find and eventually glass Reach itself at the Fall of Reach, one of the most devastating human losses in the war. Although many Inner Colonies were lost, many avoided destruction with the end of the war in December 2552, but further communications and unification was severely compromised upon the galaxy-wide devastation brought by the Covenant. During this time, the UNSC took the governing of the colonies amidst the crisis of the war, effectively becoming an unwilling dictatorship for the survival of humanity. Post-war After the end of the war, the UNSC continued to serve as the governing body of humanity, Earth, and its colonies, at the insistence of the UEG, as it was agreed peace and safety were far from being guaranteed in the volatile post-war period. The UNSC would begin an extensive period of reconstruction to restore its stability and what remained of the UEG sphere of influence; the planets that had not completely fallen by the Covenant during the war, as well as those that survived unscathed, mostly continued to respond under the UNSC, with colonies such as Meridian and Draco III becoming strategic points for the reunification efforts of the UNSC, while new planets were colonized in order to sustain the millions of surviving refugees of the planets that were glassed by the Covenant. Several Joint Occupation Zones were established between humans and sangheili, with colonies such as Carrow serving to house both species. Government and politics Despite the UEG's status as a confederation of equal and independently-governed planets, in practice this was untrue; the Inner Colonies and Earth were the most represented within the UEG Senate, while those of the Outer Colonies were mostly left out field duo to their secondary status as suppliers. This led to tensions that eventually culminated into the Secession between the UNSC and many Insurrectionist factions, leading to a massive economic breakdown duo to the Outer settlement's sustainment of the Inner Colonies through raw materials. Organizations such as the Colonial Marshal Bureau and the extinct Colonial Administration Authority existed to provide military defense and law enforcement through the human colonies, although the widespread corruption within the CAA made the military presence low at best, leading to the United Nations Space Command to take its place, which ultimately dissatisfied many colonists who saw the UNSC as a draconian influence. After the end of the First Contact War, many colonies started to maintain their own defense forces, such as the Sedra Colonial Guard, the Venezian Militia, and the Gao Republic Army, most of which are very anti-UNSC in their political allegiances. The UNSC also operates a Colonial Militia, a program consisting of training colonists to deal with local rebellion and emergencies. The colonies are named either after Earth locations, historical background, or abstract things. Some colonies are known by their astronomical designation, with the name of their star followed by a Roman numeral. Scale As of 2490, human space encompassed approximately 200 worlds, ranging from planets, moons, asteroids and space stations, which themselves also ranged from heavily-populated, strategically significant planets, such as Reach, to small and struggling planets that sustained 10,000 colonists, such as Paraíso. Some planets are terraformed duo to their initial hostile environments. While many of the colonies were firmly under the grip of the UEG, some sought to secede and establish their own governments. The colonies were divided between the Inner and Outer Colonies, being incredibly diverse in terms of culture. Much like the cultural shifts and miscegenation brought with globalization on Earth's past, space colonization brought its own unpredictable effects on the numerous colonial population's cultures. Some planets, such as Shanxi, were multicultural from its very beginning, while others, such as Reach, received most of its initial colonists from a given region, or country, of Earth, who annex their cultural marks on the colony's own cultures. With populations settling on different planets, many of the cultures distorted or amalgamated. Despite this, majority of the colonists still consciously held their Earth cultural heritage as the norm. This can be seen through the naming of these colonies, many of which are named after mythology, religion, society, or locales. The massive cultural influence can be seen in Reach, with a largely predominant Hungarian settlers, Madrigal, with its vast Hispanic population, and Shanxi, which retained much of its culture after an amalgamation Chinese and Brazilian cultures. With time, the cultures either retain their many conspicuous traits or disappear entirely, as they become essentially "parodies" of themselves. Differently enough, most Outer Colonies, with settlers from multiple different backgrounds, became chaotic and melting pots, with no distinct cultural origins or evidences, which only became more obvious following the end of the First Contact War, with planets such as Venezia and Carrow becoming home to both human and settlers from the many species of the Covenant. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Human colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Natural satellites (Earth-5875) Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Created by Draft227